One Night on Halloween
by Kecleon352
Summary: On Halloween night, the Marionette decided to take a trip to see a friend of his. The only one that can help him with his current situation. However, would Kec ever agree to do something that could very well cost him his life? (Tie-in to "Five Nights of Truth or Dare at Freddy's.")


Standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, the mysterious figure could tell that it was Halloween. He could see the various decorations surrounding from the various houses, from rewl-looking plastic skeletons to lit jack o'lanturns which gave each house an eerie glow to tombstones scattered across the lawns, making it seem the these houses were just set on top of a giant graveyard.

But, the figure wasn't interested in the decorations, nor was he in search of candy in the traditional trick-or-treat fashion, though, to be fair, it was late and all the good candy has been grabbed by now.

No, he was on a mission. A mission of great importance to his friends, especially to one in particular who needed it.

The figure floated over to the most brightly decorated house of all, which had carved pumpkins lined on the deck, witches hanging from trees and even a fog machine somewhere lining the boardwalk with an eerie mist.

He passed under a rather impressively made fake stone archway and made for the door. He reached his spindly hand out and pressed on the doorbell, which rung out with one of those evil devil laughs. _He really went all out, didn't he?_ he thought to himself as he waited.

Suddenly, the door was opened by a short, green, lizard-like creature, with yellow lines running across his face and spreading to his crests, and a red zigzag pattern spread across his belly. He looked up at the ghastly figure and his eyes widened with surprise.

"Marion?" the lizard exclaimed quietly.

The figure nodded. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. May I come in?"

"Of course!" said Kec, stepping to the side and allowing his puppet friend inside.

As Marion floated inside, he saw that the inside of the house was just as decorated as the outside, possibly even more so. There were cobwebs strung across the corners, ghastly pictures of people who had been dead and had withered to just their bones, a bloody knife sticking out of the wall, and a strange monster who made dreadful noises made out of candy wrappers on the sofa.

However, on closer inspection, he could see that the candy wrapper monster was just Leon, Kec's brother who looks just like him except he's purple instead of green, passed out on the sofa. "What happened to Leon?" Marion asked.

Kec looked over at his brother and chuckled. "Too many sweets. He can't control himself around them, and Halloween is one of the worst times of the year for him. He's almost guaranteed to go into a candy coma by the end of the night."

If Marion had a movable mouth, he might've grinned at this. "I didn't realize he could get out of control like that. I always thought of him as the responsible one who's supposed to take care of you."

"And he is, for most of the time. But, around the holidays, it's typically the other way around." Kec leaned into a plush recliner and exhaled. "But, you obviously didn't come here to talk about my brother's eating habits. So, what's up?"

Marion sighed. "Right, well, I figured I could go out to meet you, since things kind of always go nuts at Freddy's during Halloween, and everyone would be too distracted to notice my absence."

Kec nodded in understanding. "Right, but that doesn't explain why you're here, Marionette."

"Sorry. You like people to just get to the point, right? Well, in essence, I've got good news and bad news for you, I'm afraid. The good news is I've finally managed to locate the blueprints we've been looking for."

Kec's eyes widened in excitement. "You found Mangle's blueprints?! That's great! We can finally fix her up and make her whole again! Though, I don't know what we're gonna do with Endo, now."

"Ah, well, you see, that's where the bad news comes into play. You see, I don't have it, nor can I retrieve them on my own," Marion explained grimly.

"What? But you're _the_ Marionette! You can go anywhere you want! What place could be so bad that you couldn't go?"

Marion stared at him for a few seconds before replying, "Circus Baby's Family Auditorium."

"Oh," Kec said softly, gazing downward. "Well, that is a problem, now, isn't it?"

The Puppet slowly nodded. "Indeed. I can't risk going down there, or else I believe Ennard will tear me apart. Quite literally, I assume."

Kec sighed. "I think I know where this is going. You want me to help you get it, don't you?"

Marion nodded. "I've been hesitant to ask, but yes, that's why I'm here."

"Well, you do know that I can't control them like I can the others, right? Compared to the 'controlled shocks' they used on those animatronics, my chips will feel like a light tickle to them. How do you suppose I would even get to those blueprints, if I chose to accept?"

At this point, Kec could've sworn the Puppet's ever-present smile grew a tiny bit. "Because, while they may have the home field advantage, I know the way."

"Oh?" Kec was intrigued. "If that's the case, what would I need to do to get them?"

"First," Marion began, "you would need to trick the A.I. to let you in."

"Simple enough. Go on." Kec waved his hand in a continue gesture.

"Then, once you got to the main control module, you would need to crawl through to Circus Baby's Gallery and crawl under the desk. Someone should've left a key taped to the wall. Grab it, and go back to the control module. Go into the Bellora Gallery and get through it as fast as you can. Well, unless Bellora's out, in which case-"

Kec held up his hand and stopped him. "You don't have to tell me how to beat the animatronics. I've watched Markiplier do it, so I know what to do."

Marion seemed taken aback by this. "Er, right, sorry. Anyway, once you get through there, you'll make it to the Breaker Room. Enter the key into the control panel and it'll switch from the normal control panel to the game which you'll need to play in order to unlock the Secret Room. However, it'll still disrupt nearby animatronics, so watch out."

Kec nodded his affirmation. "Got it. So, after that, I leave the Breaker Room, make it back through Bellora's Gallery to the control module, enter Funtime Auditorium and make a beeline for the Secret Room, making sure to avoid Funtime Foxy all the while."

"Well, almost," Marion corrected him. "You see, by that point, Ennard will realize what you're doing, and he'll make sure Funtime Foxy guards the door, and he might even have her steer you to the Scooping Room, which will most likely mean death. What you need to do is get to the Parts & Service Room, which Funtime Freddy will be transferred to after you finish the game in the Breaker Room. Then, you have to send Funtime Freddy off to the Scooping Room, which will distract Funtime Foxy long enough to allow you direct access to the Secret Room."

Kec sighed. "Let me guess, before I can send him off to the Scooping Room, I have to deactivate him, which means chasing that stupid Bonnie Puppet, right?"

Marion nodded. "Unfortunately."

Kec rolled his eyes. "Great. So, what do I do when I get to the Secret Room?"

"Well, when you get there, the blueprints will be in a file cabinet on the side. However, when you get there, you'll be locked in there until 6 AM, and-"

"-Ennard will try to get at me? Yeah, I know. Don't worry, my 20/20/20/20 sessions in FNAF will prove me well against him. Just ask Mark about that."

Marion growled. "Listen Kec, he's not going to be like in the game. Ennard is extremely intelligent, and he won't let you get away so easily. You have to understand you can die there."

Kec chuckled. "I know. I'm not stupid. But I've also dealt with Slenderman, Sonic-dot-exe and Bill Cipher, amongst others, and I've come out okay. Ennard won't beat me. I promise you."

Marion turned to the comatose Leon next to him. "What are you going to tell Leon, and the others at Freddy's?"

Kec shrugged. "Eh, I'll figure something out. I just have to make it convincing enough for people to buy."

The Puppet nodded and floated over to Kec and held out his long, black hand. "Well, then, see you back at Freddy's, then. Goodbye." The Puppet then floated over to the door and left.

Kec walked over to Leon and patted him. "Hope you're gonna be ready, bro. These next few dare sessions should prove to be interesting." He then moved to his room and closed the door behind him, before flopping onto the bed and fell into his own candy coma.

* * *

Well, a week late for Halloween isn't that bad, right?

*sigh* Anyways, thank you for your patience, guys. I wanted to make this short story for everyone who cares about Five Nights of Truth or Dare at Freddy's so much. It really means a lot to me that you care so much for the characters and the story that I made. I'd like to especially thank all of my darers, including:

 _ **DJ Kamza**_

 _ **Shark Lord**_

 _ **LilithDarkness**_

 _ **LittleCupcake467**_

 _ **The Black Rose Reaper**_

 _ **Draco-Lord of Darkness**_

 _ **agarfinkle**_

 _ **Kalmarin**_

 _ **Eon the Zoroark**_

 _ **Zerothekitsune**_

As well as my unmentioned darers:

 _ **WhiteDiamondNinja8484**_

 _ **akatsuki-espada10**_

(You guys will come up soon enough!)

I appreciate what you've done for me in supporting my story, and you guys mean more to me than I can say.

I also wanted to give my credit to IcyNirvana once more! What else can I say that wasn't said about him back in Ch. 4 of FNoToDaF? He was a great writer, an excellent mentor, and one of the greatest people I'd like to think of as my friend. What he (and Wulfy later on) accomplished was one of the greatest things I've ever experienced, and I'll never forget about it! You'll always live in my heart, man!

Whew! Anyway, now that I'm done with this, I should be getting back to everything else I'm working on. I've been a little distracted because I've been on vacation in California to memorialize my half-brothers' dad, who had died a few months ago. Once I'm back home, I'll probably fall in the same old routine as before. So, barely any contact here. But, I'll try my best to get these chapters done and out of the way.

So, until next time, stay tuned to see what I can come up with next!


End file.
